No existo sin ti
by Lady Irethne
Summary: Dos personas que habían unido sus vidas, acaban separándose. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarla? Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de una relación sola... Sin la persona que más amaba. Quizás el destino tenga aún algo más que decir.


**Disclaimer: Sólo la historia me pertenece, los personajes desgraciadamente no...**

**Advertencias: Lemon, OoC, TH, AU**

**Dedicado a 'Las Pervertidas de Edward' grupo en face que me hace sonreír... gracias.**

**Y a mi hermana... Ojalá puedas sentir cuánto te amo, lamento todo lo que ha pasado.**

* * *

**No existo sin ti**

**.**

**Prólogo**

_Bella se pasó una mano por el cabello, mirando de reojo a Edward mientras apretaba con fuerza el sándwich que tenía entre las manos. Los ojos verdes de Edward se fijaron en ella, y luego apareció aquella sonrisa que se moría de ganas por borrar de un puñetazo._

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente genial, sexy y... él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Era demasiado bueno..._

_Retiró sus ojos marrones chocolates de los de él y soltó el sándwich aplastado en la mesa, escuchando la risa de Alice._

_— Te quedaste sin comida, ¿eh? Eso te pasa por estar frustrada sexualmente. —Alice soltó aquella sonrisilla de listilla que tanto odiaba Bella._

_—Te recuerdo que Edward es tu hermano, Alice. —Susurró Bella cruzándose de brazos._

_—Vamos Bella, pídele ayuda. Sabes que nunca te negaría nada. —Alzó una ceja negra._

_— Porque disfruta humillándome. —Gruñó Bella. — ¡Mírale! —Señaló a Edward con un dedo. —¡Siempre está rodeado de chicas estúpidas que apenas saben contar los dedos de sus pies!_

_Ahora fue le turno de Rosalie de sonreír, mostrando aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que tanto envidiaba Bella. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan hermosa? Vale, ella no era fea. Pero no tenía su altura ni aquel cuerpo tan jodidamente sexy... Y aparte, su mayor hobby era leer historias románticas, ya fuesen históricas o eróticas._

_Las amaba._

_Siempre acababa besando el libro, dándole un abrazo y susurrando contra la portada del libro un 'gracias por esta hermosa escena' Por supuesto, ninguno de sus padres sabía de su afición por los libros subidos de tono. Siempre que venían con una portada sugerente -ya fuese la mujer tirada en brazos de un hombre cachas -acababa por forrar el libro o guardarlo... Sin que nadie se diese cuenta de él._

_También amaba el ballet, la gimnasia rítmica o simplemente tocar el violín, que lo hacía desde que cumplió los 7 años._

_Y ahora tenía 17- Dios, cada vez era más vieja y más pervertida, sobre todo con los sueños que cada vez iban apareciendo cada noche, de Edward, claro._

_Y aunque le avergonzase... También había soñado con Emmett -capitán del equipo de rugby, Rose estaba enamorada de él... o al menos ella decía que le ponía 'caliente' Y también con Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie. Había soñado que él era vaquero y ella... perdida en el campo abierto esperándolo ansiosa, casi con un cartel en las manos que pusiese 'próximo puerto: ¡AQUÍ!'_

_Y bueno... Con muchos más, pero el principal era Edward._

_Era una adolescente, ¿qué más se podía esperar de ella?_

_Suspirando... volvió a la realidad, mirando de reojo a Edward, que en ese momento se llevaba una patata frita a sus increíbles labios mientras sonreía a una rubia que daba sonreía ampliamente._

_Lo que más odiaba era que esa rubia parecía medianamente buena. Con ojos claros como el cielo y con unas notas que superaba las suyas, y mucho._

_Bufó y le dio una patada a su mochila, sintiéndose ridícula._

_— Odio a esa rubia. —Susurró Bella a Alice y a Rose._

_— ¿Por qué? Yo soy rubia y no me odias. — Dijo Rose sonriendo._

_— Porque tu hermano está bueno. — dijo Alice sonriendo. — Además, Bella está enamorada de Edward desde hace años, ¿es que no lo ves?_

_— Ya lo sé. ya lo sé. — dijo Rose alzando las manos. — Pero Edward pasa de ella, sólo siente que existe para reírse de ella._

_Bella alzó una ceja y se aclaró la voz._

_— ¡Hey! ¡Sigo aquí! ¿Os habéis olvidado de mí? —Movió las manos de un lado a otro. —No hace falta que me restreguéis en la cara que Edward me ignora, no es lindo, ¿vale?_

_—Además. —siguió Alice como si no se hubiese enterado. —Edward es un capullo, aunque sea mi hermano. Si apenas se da cuenta de que vivo con él en casa._

_Mientras ambas seguían hablando, Bella miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con Jacob... El amor de niña. Aquel cabello negro, aquellos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, aquellos músculos tan hermosos que se notaban con aquellas camiseta gris y... Esos labios que sonreían con picardía, pero con ternura. A ella._

_Desvió la mirada y la posó en otra chica... Bella suspiró._

_Nadie se fijaba en ella, ¿por qué? Era normal, incluso a veces se vestía sexy... Vale, quizás ella era algo estricta, pero era en verdad una pequeña pervertida... que tenía miedo de decir sus deseos por lo que dirían los demás, ellos._

_Se pasó las manos por el estómago y luego se levantó._

_— Voy al baño chicas, ahora vengo._

_Ambas la miraron con una ceja alzada... Se preparó para el comentario sarcástico que vendría._

_—Chicas, dejad esos comentarios cachondos que os recorre la mente, ya estamos en la universidad y..._

_— ¿Vas a masturbart...?_

_—Buenas tardes chicas. —Susurró una voz masculina._

_Bella se giró mientras veía como una sonrisa se instalaba en el rostro de Alice y Rosalie._

_Se encontraba el profesor Carlisle... Otra de sus fantasías cuando cumplió los 16, y aunque había soñado con él por ser tan perfecto, se daba cuenta de que era imposible tanto para ella como para cualquiera... Además, se rumoreaba que estaba casado, aunque no llevase anillo, tenía la señal en el dedo._

_Sonriendo... miró a los ojos azules de Carlisle._

_— Buenas... profesor. —Pisó a Alice cuando sintió que esta le tiraba de la camiseta._

_— ¿Habéis visto a Irina? — El hermoso rostro de Carlisle se crispó. —No la encuentro._

_Millones de preguntas le vinieron a la cabeza... Pero se mordió la lengua. Miró de reojo a Edward, que se había levantado de la mesa y se iba con la chica rubia. Lo que daría por estar así con Edward... Sería la más feliz del mundo._

_Miró cómo se iba, sonriendo con aquellos dientes perfectos y poniéndose aquellas gafas de sol que le daba un aire sexy... Devastador. Se fue. Seguramente a su casa. Volvió a prestar atención a Carlisle, preguntándose por qué diablos los hombres le afectaban tanto._

_Se puso las manos en las sienes y suspiró._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando llegó a su casa, se lamentó que Edward viviese al lado de su casa. Ser vecinos era una mierda... Sobre todo cuando tus padres felicitaban a Edward por ser un galán con las mujeres... Si Charlie supiese de verdad cuáles eran las intensiones de Edward con ellas, seguro que ya habría cargado su escopeta._

_Entró en su casa y sonrió al escuchar las voces de sus padres, hablando mientras u madre le gastaba alguna broma._

_Un olor a comida le vino al olfato, sonriendo cuando su estómago rugió._

_Se sentía feliz... Amaba las bromas de su madre a Charlie, amaba las reacciones de su padre cuando Renée le picaba, amaba cuando Renée le decía lo mayor que se estaba poniendo, o cuando Charlie iba con frascos de pimienta, escondiéndoselos en cada uno de sus chalecos para cualquier urgencia._

_Sí, sólo necesitaba a sus padres para ser feliz... Bueno, y a sus libros románticos si podía ser._

_..._

Bella cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro mientras recordaba aquella época tan feliz. Se pasó las manos por los ojos, intentando ver con claridad.

Pero sólo veía oscuridad a cualquier lugar donde mirase.

Incluso dentro de ella.

Sintió como su pequeño perro Jake -apodo al antiguo amor que sintió por Jacob -saltaba a su estómago y le lamía las mejillas, intentando hacerla sonreír. Incluso aquel animal sentía lo mal que se encontraba su ama. Se lo había regalado su padre apenas un año... Su madre le compró un collar y desde ese día no se lo había quitado, excepto para lavarlo.

Era azul oscuro, con un C de Charlie, un R de Renée y una B de Bella... Y en el medio una J de Jake, por el perro.

Bella le abrazó y sonrió.

— Los echo de menos Jake, ¿por qué será que ya sólo te tengo a ti? Mi carrera como escritora se va... Estoy hundiéndome y ya no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme. ¿No merezco un final feliz como las protagonistas de mis libros?

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, sintiendo aquella anestesia tan natural que le ayudaba a recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Ya no le quedaba nadie... Sus padres habían muerto, sus amigas desaparecido y Edward... Edward le había roto el corazón de la peor manera.

Aún podía recordar lo feliz que había sido con él aquel verano. Aún seguía preguntándose por qué la había dejado... y por qué la había humillado, dejándola sola cuando se enteró del accidente de sus padres.

Con los ojos cerrados, recordó aquella fotografía que aún tenía guardada de Edward y ella. Sonriendo mientras Edward la tenía entre sus piernas, abrazándola por la espalda.

Aún se sentía demasiado débil para contestar a las llamadas... Así que dejó sonar el contestar, intentando dormir. Pero sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Edward.

* * *

*Esto ha sido para que podáis coger la historia un poco. Gracias a Lady Alizee y al grupo de Las Pervertidas de Edward Cullen en facebook por esos maravillosos momentos, mañana seguimos!

*En el próximo sabremos más de qué pasó con sus padres, amigos y qué le hizo nuestro amado Edward... Creo que muchas odiaréis a Ed, ¿os gusta la historia? ¿Queréis seguir leyéndola?

**Nos leemos en los reviews... **


End file.
